


A Bright Beginning

by LadyOfHollyHouse



Category: Prodigal Son (TV 2019)
Genre: M/M, Not Beta Read, Older Man/Younger Man, Short One Shot, new romance - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:14:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27831334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyOfHollyHouse/pseuds/LadyOfHollyHouse
Summary: Gil and Malcolm acting upon a new turn in their relationship, basically can't keep their hands off each other, even at a crime scene.
Relationships: Gil Arroyo/Malcolm Bright
Comments: 7
Kudos: 17





	A Bright Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> This is not beta read, so all grammar and spelling mistakes are mine, I'll own up to them.

Gil let out a rush of air as he received an armful of Malcolm Bright, their lips pressing immediately the moment they were out of sight from the rest of the group.

He silently questioned Bright when the younger man pulled Gil to around the side of the building as soon as they got out the Le Mans.  
The growing warmth began to pool in his belly as it seemed to do whenever they embraced, “God, Bright.” Gil breathed against the other man’s lips.

Malcolm smiled into the kiss as Gil pressed closer to the younger man. The gentle material of the dark turtleneck and the soft scrape of a goatee was enough to push Bright over the edge; and despite wanting to fall to pieces in Gil’s arms, he controlled himself. 

“You know, they are going to catch on sooner or later.” Malcolm panted against Gil’s cheek; his own feeling red from the brisk weather.

Gil groaned, "Who pulled who out of sight, city boy?"

Joy radiating from him as he heard Bright chuckle. 

It had only been two weeks since the two of them decided to take their relationship to the next step, sure it involved half a bottle of scotch and soft music playing in Bright’s loft for them to lower their inhibitions and leap headlong into the unknown.

Malcolm had every intention to back down if Gil wanted him to, it was beyond the scope of his imagination that Gil would reciprocate; his heart had taken flight and had yet to come back to earth. 

They both had not talked about what they wanted, where they hoped this new revelation would take them. They had been meaning to, but work seemed to be never ending; it never seemed to be the right time. However, they certainly did enjoy stealing kisses when Dani and JT weren’t looking, acting like teenagers more than anything. It was exciting and new for both of them, they both hoped the bubble wouldn't burst too soon.

"Couldn't help myself." Bright replied, busy once move brushing kisses along Gil's jawline.

“They are detectives, kid.” Gil told him with a smirk, moving his hands to Malcolm’s waist, holding the slender frame with a slight squeeze, his thumbs caressing the fabric of Bright’s coat, “I’m pretty sure they know already.”

Malcolm’s hand moved up to wrap around the back of Gil’s neck and pulled him down to kiss him again, pleased with the gasp he pulled from Gil.

“Why do you say that?”

Gil rolled his eyes playfully, “We weren’t exactly discreet in my office the other day, city boy.”

Malcolm laughed and pressed his face into the crook of Gil’s neck, there was an advantage of dating a man with a spacious office, Bright would have to make sure the blinds were fully closed next time.

“We need to get to work, kid; you know the reason why we are here.” Gil pulled away first, but not before giving one more kiss to the younger man.

Fixing his coat and looking like he hadn't just pounced on Gil a second ago; Gil marveled at the beautiful creature that was Malcolm Bright.

Bright grinned like a Cheshire cat before turning on his heel lead them from around the building, already slipping back into his profiler role and spouting off about how this murder was possibly linked to the one that they had last week. Going on about how it looked like the same ribbon ligature color and victim’s hair type as the previous one.

Gil followed closely, smiling fondly, and thinking to himself that he was one lucky son of a bitch as he listened to his city boy; as they met up with the rest of the team. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, just wanted to say that I've had a need to start writing again after a very long absence, like it's been years. But, I fell in love with this show and have a soft spot for Gil/Malcolm, so I've decided to start writing again and probably a lot of this pairing. Thank you for reading and drop a comment if you wish. ♥


End file.
